


【铁虫/R18】旅行

by maomixs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maomixs/pseuds/maomixs
Summary: *素吃多了来点荤的吧，正文3k+荤食3k，共计6k字。*OOC预警！*彼得学弟，托尼学长，这次我想写甜甜的校园文！是大学，只有这样才能名正言顺地谈（ben）恋（lei）爱（da）。托尼大三，彼得大二。*为荤而写，就不要在意表白完一上来就全垒打的事实了。





	【铁虫/R18】旅行

托尼欺身靠近彼得，伸手捏住他的下巴就吻了上去。  
彼得没有反抗，乖乖地打开唇齿让他的舌头进来。  
托尼长舌直入，在彼得的口中风卷残云，不放过一丝一毫的空隙，直至夺走他所有的呼吸，榨干他口中最后一滴液体，让他完完全全属于自己。  
彼得的意识逐渐迷糊，喉咙口不受控制地溢出几句呻吟，让身上的人更加用力的吸允他的舌头，两个人的呼吸愈发地粗重。  
“唔。”彼得难耐的闷哼一声，下体已经勃起，顶在贴身的牛仔裤上十分难受，来不及吞咽下去的口水顺着嘴角滴落在玫瑰花瓣上，宛如花瓣上的露水一般。  
托尼吻了吻他紧皱的眉心，另一只手划过彼得穿着衬衫的上半身，逐渐移到彼得的下体处。  
周围的空气开始逐渐升高，暧昧的因子在两人鼻尖跳跃，呼吸交融之间，托尼的手隔着裤子揉了揉彼得的下体。  
“啊唔！”彼得忽的受到刺激，放在两侧的手不自禁地抓紧了床单，却因为铺满了玫瑰花瓣只能攥住花瓣握紧手心。  
玫瑰花的汁液顺着指缝流淌出来。  
托尼拇指抚过彼得湿润的嘴角，他眼中的欲望益发浓烈，隆起的胯下摩擦彼得挺翘的臀部，两人的下体贴得更近，交融的气息分不清彼此，能听见对方略微急促的呼吸声。  
“可以吗？”托尼嗓音低哑，手指在彼得胸前的一点不停揉捏拉拽，让彼得发出了难耐的喘息声。  
“你！啊哈！”彼得从来没有感到如此奇怪的感受，酥酥麻麻的感觉顺着胸前的一点传遍全身。  
他用手臂挡住了通红的脸，微不可察地点了点头。  
得到首肯的托尼急切的拉出彼得束在裤中的衬衫，嘴唇则不断亲吻着彼得的颈窝，手指从下解开纽扣，同时开口命令道：“彼得，脱下我的衣服。”  
这句话简直让彼得本就不怎么清明的脑袋更加混沌了，他依言开始胡乱地解着托尼衣服上的纽扣，却发现怎么都解不开。  
身上的燥热让他几乎失去了理智，不知轻重地扯开了托尼的衣服，几颗纽扣弹飞了出去。  
“这些纽扣也挺值钱的。”托尼这么说着，却没有丝毫责怪的意思，三下五除二地去掉了彼得的上衣。  
他们互相扯开对方上身最后一件衣服，紊乱的气息充满纠缠到死的暧昧，热的、烫的，以及肉体交缠的愉悦都变成最直接的感受。  
互相亲吻，互相抚摸，即使交换再多的津液都不嫌肮脏，反而想在对方的身体上留下自己更多的印记，托尼如此，彼得也如此，但是被压在下方的彼得承受属于托尼的更多的印记，他不觉得不满，舒服的让托尼在他的脖子、肩膀、胸膛吸出吻痕，咬出齿痕。  
胸膛再一次贴紧，随着两人亲吻抚摸的动作，彼得红色的乳头摩擦托尼的胸膛，勾画肌肉的线条。  
而托尼的乳头也摩擦彼得的胸膛，乳头似乎比他还硬。  
彼得稍微改变姿势，乳头便碰到托尼的乳头，他身体一热，不由自主的摩擦托尼的乳头，两个颜色深浅不一样的乳头就这样互相晴色的挤压摩擦。  
托尼飞快地脱掉了自己和彼得的内裤，露出包皮的通红顶端渗出透明的汁液。  
两根性器相互摩擦着，让两个人都深吸了一口气。  
托尼握住彼得的性器，他舔舔嘴角，揉捏着敏感的龟头。  
彼得手指痉挛般的张开又握紧，精瘦的腰不可抑制的颤抖，腹部的肌肉也绷紧，铃口流出越来越多的汁液。  
托尼稍微向后退了一点，头埋进彼得的腿间，直挺的性器顿时被含进温暖潮湿的嘴中。  
彼得激动得扬起脸，浑身冒出薄薄的汗水，凌乱的刘海贴服额角，口中喘息不断。  
托尼的手同时揉搓彼得的肉球，舌头细细的舔过性器每一根青筋，舌尖刺进龟头的凹缝，里面的嫩肉经不起一点儿刺激。  
丝丝的霪液冒出，都被他舔干净吞下，他能感觉到彼得被他舔得难受的收缩腹部，大张开大腿只为他含得更深。  
吐出彼得的性器，托尼含住一边的肉球舔吸，一股饱涨感侵蚀彼得的肉体，托尼捧着肉球，灵活的舌头舔进性器根部，舌苔刷过明显的脉络，绕上龟头环。  
太过细致的舔舐直令彼得打颤，颤抖的性器冒出一丝浊白的液体，射精的欲望使他眼角不可避免地溢出几滴生理盐水。  
托尼不知何时在手上挤了润滑剂，从彼得后面的穴口缓缓进入。  
异物的进入让彼得忽的收紧了后穴，让托尼的手指无法进入分毫。  
“彼得，放松一点。”托尼皱了皱眉，下体的肿胀让他也十分不好受，但是为了彼得的安全必须做好充足的准备。  
“呃——这太奇怪了……唔！”彼得试着放松，却感受到了托尼的手指在后穴里不断扭动。  
随着手指的深入，彼得逐渐放松了下来，托尼见状又接连加入第二根、第三根手指，并不停地抽动润滑。  
润滑剂在后穴的抽插中发出啧啧的水声，让彼得的脸又红了几分。  
托尼趁着彼得还没回神，肉棒就沉稳而有力的直插进肠道，一下子被撑开的感觉让彼得食髓知味的身体主动将肉棒吸进深处，硕大的龟头顶开狭窄的肠道。  
“啊哈……嗯啊……”彼得难以自制地叫出声。  
那缓慢又清晰的速度将顶开的感觉无限的扩大，慢慢的、一点点的顶进，散发灼热的温度，烫着他的肠壁，向他昭示自己不可忽视的存在。  
当彼得感觉到穴口碰到粗硬的耻毛，肉棒才停止进入，整个过程并不漫长，但两人都受煎熬一般气喘吁吁，托尼伏下身，掰过彼得的脸吻上嘴唇，彼得想抱住他，手却被压到上方，单方面的承受热烈的亲吻。  
深插进甬道的肉棒传达蓬勃的朝气，浅出深入的摩擦肠壁，饱满的龟头充分的按摩深处的肠壁，使肠壁轻微痉挛的收缩，环绕住整个茎身，压迫龟头。  
彼得明显感觉到托尼的变化——那完全勃起的粗长肉木奉在他体内膨胀变大，这种感觉非常的奇妙，那轻微的颤动并不会引起肉欲的快感，可他就是觉得喜悦不已——他们互相喜欢着对方。  
骑在他身上的男人并没有使用多少技巧，直来直去的插入抽出，重复着原始的动作，躺在床上的彼得浑身细密的汗水，男人一下一下的顶弄撞出一声声破碎的呻吟，修长的五指扣抓着，却只能抓到厚厚的玫瑰花瓣。  
彼得眉峰痛苦的拧起，不知是泪还是汗水沾满睫毛，投下两片脆弱的阴影，托尼吻上他的眼睛，舌头扫过睫毛的液体，还有眼角来不及滚下的泪珠。  
恋人炽热的气息就在脸旁，因为他收缩夹紧的快感而粗重的呼吸就在耳边，彼得大受诱惑的舔上托尼脸上的汗水，咸咸的汗水在舌尖滚动，一种与肉欲快感不一样的感觉涌出身体，仿佛只要舔着对方的汗水他就能高潮。  
他想触摸这个属于他的男人，仔仔细细的感受这具身体因他而产生的汗水，彼得念头刚一生出，手已经抬起，托尼握住他的手腕，舌尖一一扫过有着修长手指的指尖，连带着玫瑰花的花汁一起吞入腹中。  
彼得顿时敏感的指尖发颤，目光却舍不得离开托尼，看着他一根根的舔弄他的手指，舌头来回的舔指缝，就像为他咬一样色情，每根手指都被舔得湿漉漉的。  
彼得说不出这幕是什么感觉，只知道自己被撩起热火，一下一下插进他身体里的肉棒顶出更强烈的饥渴，想被男人的大肉棒猛烈插穴的饥渴。  
“啊哈……”彼得难以自持地发出喘息声，口中叫着托尼的名字。  
“宝贝，没想到你在床上这么开放。”托尼勾起邪笑，手指故意按了按撑开的穴口。  
“嗯……”薄薄附住肉棒的穴口不过被按了一下，彼得却难耐的闷哼，纠结的眉心显出痛苦之色。  
将彼得的两条腿拉高架上自己的肩膀，托尼弯下身笑着问：“这样如何？”  
托尼一弯下身，两腿就压到彼得的胸前，只剩下悬空的臀部门户大开侵入的更深。  
彼得无意识的叫出声：“啊……太深了……呜……不要……”  
他的叫声无疑是鼓励，托尼有种想把他彻底吞掉的可怕欲望，他深深呼出几口长气，压住几乎破枷而出的野兽，但是他身下的彼得却使他越来越想释放野兽。  
下体立即快速的撞击他的双臀，旋转着、搅动着、研磨着，随之而来的呻吟沉没在他们缠绵的吻里，不变的是他们相握的手。  
当彼得被干射出来的同时，托尼终于爆发了出来，高潮中的身体霪荡的缩紧肠道吮吸米青液，滚烫的米青液满满的浇灌彼得，容不下的米青液渗出他们结合之处。  
彼得高潮中收紧的后穴，却为他带来另一场别开生面的盛宴……


End file.
